


Time Capsule

by whyiwrite



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyiwrite/pseuds/whyiwrite
Summary: The decision to renew their contract was a decision that they always thought was far far far in the future. But they’ve just celebrated their six (6) year anniversary, and now the contract is all they can think about. The girls decide to sit down and have drinks to discuss their future, and they take a trip down memory lane.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Time Capsule

Time had passed too quickly. 

Yongsun couldn’t help but stare at the three figures sitting in front of her, wondering how they had changed so much. When they had first met, Wheein and Hyejin were not even legal drinking age. She still remembers the nights where she would catch the three of them sitting on the couch in their dorm, beers in hand. 

Byul would put on her innocent face, and the maknaes would pout at her with puppy eyes. They knew she was powerless, and they always cheered when she merely sighed and sat down next to them. Wheein would pass over a beer, and Yongsun would sigh again at the way Hyejin opened the bottle as if she were repeating familiar motions. But Byul would always catch Yongsun’s smile when she was helping the trio to bed, whispering “good night” to each of them. 

Her babies had grown in the blink of an eye, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to let go. She could have sworn that just yesterday, they were sitting in the training room, meeting each other for the first time. 

The two girls had been sitting in the middle of the dance studio when the CEO barged right in. At the sight of him, they jumped to their feet, politely greeting him. But they paused at the sight of the new girl. She had a small smile on her face, hands nervously at her side. 

“Girls, this is Kim Yongsun. I hope that you’ll make her feel welcomed.” 

“Hi, I’m Jung Wheein.” The shorter girl gave her a dimpled smile. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“My name is Ahn Hyejin.” Her soft words were barely heard, and she tugged down the hem of her shorts, slightly embarrassed at their short length. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

And with that, the three girls were left alone. The awkward silence quickly filled the air. Yongsun wanted to say something, but she couldn’t form a coherent thought. Lucky for her, Wheein came to her aid. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what year were you born?” 

“91,” She smiled, making her cheeks even puffier than before. “And you two?” 

“We went to school together,” Wheein responded. “We were both born in 95.” 

“Ah,” Yongsun slowly nodded, understanding their relationship. “Who’s the maknae?” 

Hyejin’s hand raised, and the oldest girl’s eyes widened. With her eyes so large and her cheeks so puffy, the youngest couldn’t help but let out a giggle. A sharp pinch was delivered to the back of her thigh, and she abruptly apologized for her laughter. 

Yongsun shook her head in response. “Nonsense. Just speak casually, there’s no need for formality.” 

The duo nodded in sync, and Yongsun couldn’t help but laugh. They looked like the Bobbleheads that she had seen in the stores. While she was laughing, she missed the glance that Wheein gave to Hyejin, who merely shrugged in response. 

Saving them from the awkward encounter, the CEO returned and requested that Yongsun comes to his office to finish up some of the logistics. The three exchanged a polite bow, and Yongsun slipped out of the room. She couldn’t help but overhear the maknaes’ conversation as the door swung shut. 

“I thought you said Moonbyul Unnie was coming.” 

“That’s what she told me.” 

Yongsun felt her heart sting a little, but she brushed it off. They had just met, why would she expect anything more. Besides, who even is that girl? 

Less than four weeks later, Yongsun met Moonbyul. It had been the same as her introduction: polite bows to the CEO, soft smiles, and simple introductions. Except, when the door closed behind the CEO, an excited laugh filled the room. Wheein ran over to the new girl, and wrapped her arms around Moonbyul. The smaller girl started bouncing, shaking both of them in her excitement. 

“Yah, Wheein-ah,” Moonbyul couldn’t help the laugh that escaped as she scolded the girl. “You’re going to make me motion sick.” 

“Sorry, Unnie.” 

“Do they know each other?” Yongsun couldn’t help but awkwardly whisper over to Hyejin, who seemed to be entertained by her childhood friend. 

The girl nodded in response. “They were at MBK together.” Hyejin glanced at Yongsun before shuffling over to Moonbyul. Having met a couple of times before, she greeted her Unnie with a hug. 

Yongsun found herself standing off to the side as the trio talked, none of them paying too much attention to her. Silently, she slipped out of the room, making her way into the bathroom. 

The CEO’s words were echoing in her head. 

“You girls will be a group, and Yongsun will be your leader.” 

She wasn’t ready. Kim Yongsun was the baby of her family; she could barely take care of her puppy, how could she manage three other humans. 

The pang in her chest returned as she thought about the girls in the other room. They were friends, and Yongsun was barely able to hold a conversation with them. How could she do this? 

Even four days later, sitting in her sister’s car, the thoughts wouldn’t stop running through her head. The minute Yonghee had spotted her younger sister, she knew something was wrong. Everything thing from her disheveled hair to her furrowed brows indicated that the girl was stressed. It wasn’t until they were sitting across from each other, eating dinner, when the older decided to voice her concerns. 

“Everything alright? You seem a little distracted.” 

The other girl smiled and nodded, shoving another spoonful of jajangmyeon into her mouth. “Yeah, I’m good.” 

“You sure?” 

“Positive.” 

Yonghee gave a skeptical nod, wondering how she was going to get it out of her little sister. The drive back to the agency was filled with silence, both of their minds occupied. Yonghee’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the younger’s voice. 

“You can drop me off right there.” 

Nodding, she pulled over to the side of the street. Yongsun gave her a tight hug and thanked her for the ride. Before the girl could exit the car, Yonghee spoke up. 

“I’m your sister.” 

Yongsun gave her a quizzical look, head tilted to the side. “Yeah, unless I’ve been lied to for the past 20 years, I’m pretty sure I know that.” She giggled, but as she fell silent at the serious look on Yonghee’s face. 

“I know when something is wrong.” She turned to face Yongsun. “Are you going to tell me what’s bothering you or are you going to pretend that life is all sugar and rainbows?” 

The trainee fell silent, staring out the windshield. Her fingers toyed with the hem of her t-shirt, lips pressed into a firm line. “I don’t want to talk about it.” It was a soft whisper, but it filled the car. A soft hand fell onto Yongsun’s.

“It might make you feel better if we talk about it.” 

“I-” Yongsun’s voice cracked, and she tilted her head back as she felt tears well up. Yonghee gave her hand a squeeze, and the younger continued. “I’m just scared.” 

“Of?” 

“Everything.” Yongsun turned to her older sister, finally breaking her facade. Tears ran down her cheeks, and her body began to shake. The poor girl was quickly pulled into a warm embrace, arms wrapping around her. When her tears began to slow, she let out a shaky whisper. “I don't know if I can do this.” 

Instead of answering, Yonghee pulled her closer and soothingly rubbed her back. Her heart broke for her younger sister, but she knew that there was nothing she could do. 

Yongsun had to figure this one out on her own. 

It took fifteen minutes for the tears to come to an end, but the trainee entered the agency building with puffy eyes. When she entered the training studio, she was shocked to find someone already dancing away, matching every beat of the song. 

Yongsun stood in the doorway for several seconds before Wheein spotted her in the mirror. The girl spun on her heel and greeted the newcomer. 

“Hi Unnie,” Wheein walked over to pause the music, taking a quick sip of water in the process. “Were you looking for something?” 

Yongsun shook her head. “I wanted to practice the choreography. I didn’t think anyone would be here so late.” She shrugged off her jacket and started stretching out her limbs. 

“Me neither.” 

The two girls shared a little laugh before Yongsun spoke again. “You looked really good before. You must’ve practiced a lot.” Wheein blushed at the compliment. 

She couldn’t help but notice the prominent red in the older’s eyes. Silence fell once again, and Yongsun took it as her cue to start practicing. Before she could get too far, Wheein grabbed her wrist. From her seated position on the ground, the younger girl was staring up at Yongsun. Wheein’s eyes were soft and her lips in a pout. 

“I’m sorry for not eating the jajang.” 

The younger girl was referring to the other day at Yongsun’s apartment. In an attempt to get closer to the girls, Yongsun decided to individually invite the members over to her place, and she started with Wheein. She spent all of the afternoon making various jajang dishes, hoping to create a connection with her new bandmate. But when Wheein arrived, she barely ate, and the older girl couldn’t help but feel rejected. 

“It’s fine,” Yongsun brushed it off, smiling down at her. “I’m a bad chef anyways.” 

“I’m really grateful for the food.” Wheein shook her head, her pout deepening. “I just don’t like jajang.” 

Yongsun’s eyes widened before bursting into laughter. After a beat, a second laugh joined in. The older’s smile widened at the additional sound, and she wrapped an arm over Wheein’s shoulders. 

“Want to help me with the choreography?” 

The younger smiled brightly before eagerly nodding. She got to her feet and scrambled over to the stereo. As soon as the music started, she launched into the choreography. Yongsun stayed glued to the floor, taken aback by the girl’s speed. It wasn’t until Wheein turned back with an outstretched hand that she finally reacted, smiling at their joined hands. 

“Let’s do this.”


End file.
